


Way To Darkness

by Aniram



Series: The Dawn will come: Tales of the Rebelion [1]
Category: Black Sails, Dark Matter (TV), I Frankenstein (2014), More fandoms will be added, Shadowhunters (TV), The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alec is the leader of the Rebelion, BAMF Alec Lightwood, Chiara and Charles being idiots in love, F/F, Five is a sweetheart, Forbidden Love, Forced Exile, Fuck Sebastian, Fuck the Clave, Getting Back Together, Heavy Angst, Hurt Alec, Implied Mpreg, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Like all the characters come together in the Shadowhunter Wolrd, M/M, Mpreg, Nigthmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Search of Redemption, The Rebelion is a disastreous and dysfunctional Family, What Was I Thinking?, alternative universe, asshole michael, multi fandom crossover
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8701906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniram/pseuds/Aniram
Summary: Durante toda su vida, Alec Ligtwood vivió en las sombras hasta que conoció a Magnus Bane, el amor de vida. A causa del miedo y de las inseguridades del joven nephilim le causó a Magnus y a así mismo dolor y sufrimiento. ¿Como reaccionar cuando tu mundo se cae en pedazos? ¿Cuando estás en primera linea de la guerra oscura, y las traiciones y el miedo se suceden sin parar empujándote hacia la oscuridad? Dejado de lado y traicionado por los suyos, Alec se enfrentará a un viaje hacia la oscuridad, un viaje que o le hará más fuerte o le destrozará para siempre.





	1. Chapter 1

**Parte I: Facilis Descensus Averni (Fácil es el descenso a los infiernos)**

_En la vida real el camino a la oscuridad es un viaje, no es un relámpago (Lex Luthor, Smallville)_

**Capítulo 1: No quiero volver a verte nunca más.**

 

La cabeza le da vueltas, las luces y las sombras que le rodean parecen burlarse de él y parecen girar y cambiar de intensidad. Su cabeza no puede hacer otra cosa que reproducir una y otra vez las palabras de Magnus, sin parar, su mente no le da ningún descanso. "Aku Cinta Kamu. Significa que te quiero pero eso no cambia nada, no cambia lo que has hecho" No cambia lo que has hecho. Un escalofrío le recorre la espina dorsal, haciéndole temblar con violencia. Es como si una fuerza invisible y todopoderosa le empujase, haciéndole perder el equilibrio, siente como si una mano invisible estuviese apretando sus pulmones, impidiéndole respirar adecuadamente. Aunque no se trata de ningún elemento sobrenatural, se trata de un ataque de pánico, del peso de la culpa cayendo furiosamente sobre los hombros de Alec Ligthwood.

_¿Pero qué has hecho, so imbécil? ¿Qué has hecho?_

Poco a poco Alec se va dando cuenta de que todo esto es real, de que no está teniendo una pesadilla, que lo que ha pasado en aquella estación de metro es verdad. Que todo es real, que acaba de arruinar lo más bello que tenía en su vida, que él solito se ha arrancado el corazón de cuajo.

_No quiero volver a verte nunca más._

Las lágrimas comienzan a fluir por su cara, ni siquiera se da cuenta del todo de que está en el Instituto, no hasta que se tropieza al intentar cerrar la puerta y se tambalea, porque su mundo se está cayendo en mil pedazos a una velocidad espantosa y no hay nada que pueda hacer para pararlo. Incapaz de detenerlo, Alec cae al suelo de la misma manera que cae su mundo, de forma irremediable. Como algo roto.

Mírate eres patético, no pudiste proteger a tu familia, no has sido capaz de mantener el corazón de Magnus y ahora encima lloras. Que mierda de cazador eres. Eres una mierda, eres despreciable, patético, débil. Alec niega, intentando acallar la insidiosa voz de su cabeza, pero no puede hacerlo. Una cosa más a la que añadir a la lista de cosas que no puede hacer, como no puede levantarse del suelo, no tiene fuerzas.

No quiero volver a verte nunca más.

-Alec ¿Alec qué te pasa? ¡Alec! ¡¡Alec!!

_Izzy_

No sabe porqué, pero Isabelle es siempre la que acaba recogiendo sus pedazos y armándolos de nuevo, aunque duda muchísimo de que esta vez su hermana sea capaz de reconstruirle, porque está demasiado roto, sus pedazos son en realidad trozos minúsculos de polvo que aún siguen haciéndose más y más pequeños, rompiéndose más, más y más. Esto es una agonía, y Alec sabe que esto no hecho más que empezar y ya está sin fuerzas.

_Débil._

-¡Alec me estás asustando!

Y entre los brazos de su hermana que le mantiene abrazado Alec grita, grita con todo el dolor que ha estado guardando durante tanto tiempo y que por fin se ha desbordado. Grita con toda la fuerza de un corazón y un alma rota. Grita porque con Magnus se ha sido su luz y su razón de vivir. Porque sin Magnus, Alec va en caída libre directo hacia la oscuridad donde encerró todos sus miedos y todas sus inseguridades, un pozo oscuro del que no puede salir, un pozo oscuro que le impide respirar bien y que le impide contestar a Izzy.

-Lo-lo he perdido Izzy...

Y la voz le sale rota y perdida, porque así es como se siente. Roto y perdido sin Magnus. Y lo peor es que no puede echarle la culpa nadie salvo así mismo y a su estupidez, a sus inseguridades y miedos. Isabelle no pregunta nada, y lo agradece porque no cree ser capaz de contestar. Isabelle solo lo abraza, asegurándole que no está solo, que ella está allí con él. Y Alec lo único que puede hacer es devolverle el abrazo con fuerza mientras oculta su rostro bañado en lágrimas en el cuello de su hermana, intentando encontrar en ella la fuerza para levantarse y parar la caída de su mundo.

_No quiero volver a verte nunca más._

_Magnus lo siento. Lo siento..._


	2. En Caída Libre

Los primeros días son los peores, y tal y como pasó con la muerte de Max primero está en estado shock y negación. Se niega a ir a la que aún considera su casa a recoger sus cosas y devolver la llave, piensa que así puede retrasar lo inevitable. Pero dos días después despierta y las llaves ya no están en su mesilla de mesa, y hay una caja con sus cosas. Aun puede saborear casi el aroma de magia, y ahí es cuando de verdad se da cuenta de que ha perdido a Magnus para siempre.   
Entonces entra en la fase de dolor, renunciando a la poca dignidad que le queda Alec comienza a llamar a Magnus al móvil sin parar, deja un mensaje tras otro en el buzón de voz, siempre el buzón de voz. Nunca consigue oír la voz de Magnus. Y a partir de entonces comienza a caer en picado. 

Primero deja de arreglarse, ¿Para qué? ¿Para dar una imagen de que está bien cuando no lo está? Está muy cansado de fingir ser fuerte, por una vez no encuentra las fuerzas para seguir con su teatro, por una vez se quita las máscaras y se deja ir. El paso siguiente es que apenas sale de su cuarto, y mucho menos para comer. Se encuentra atrapado en una espiral de llantos, de llamar a Magnus y más llantos. 

Y entonces empieza a beber y se odia porque le resulta tan patética su existencia que no puede evitar odiarse con toda su alma. Odia cada centímetro de su piel, odia sus ojos azules, odia mirarse al espejo y que su imagen le recuerde que arruina todo lo que toca. Isabelle trata de llegar a él, diciéndole que los corazones son rompibles, que es humano cometer errores, pero él no se deja alcanzar por su hermana. Él le devuelve una mueca al tiempo que dice que está bien. Mentira. Está lejos de estar bien. Y le duele horriblemente ver la preocupación en los ojos de su hermana, pero va en caída libre y no sabe cómo pararlo. De hecho en realidad no sabe si quiere pararlo. O si tiene fuerzas para ello.   
La cosa llega a tal extremo que Jace acaba rompiéndole el teléfono móvil para forzarle a parar de llamar a Magnus. Su pabarati es más rudo y brusco que Isabelle, pero al igual que ella no logra parar a Alec en su caída. Pero sabe que Jace tiene razón en el fondo, que si Magnus no le ha cogido el teléfono las veces anteriores es porque no quiere tener nada que ver con él nunca más, y le cuesta, pero al final lo acepta. No sin antes volver a llamar por última vez, un último intento desesperado por oír la voz del hombre al que ama una última vez. Pero una vez más, acaba en el buzón de voz. Y allí se despide. La cabina telefónica es el único testigo presente cuando Alec se despide por última vez de Magnus, cuando cuelga, la cabina es el único testigo de cómo Alec Ligthwood se rinde. 

A lo largo de toda su vida, Alec nunca se ha rendido. Siempre ha sido tozudo, dispuesto a aferrarse a un clavo ardiendo, dispuesto a fingir ser fuerte y a aguantar en silencio los golpes de la vida. Pero el joven nephilim ya no puede más. Y cuando esa noche enfrenta a su familia no puede sino sentirse fuera de lugar ante Jace. Jace siempre tan perfecto, Jace el guerrero perfecto, el hijo perfecto, un nephilim en todo el sentido de la palabra que durante eones ha sido el sinónimo de orgullo. Alec mira con ojos hundidos a su hermano y no puede sino sentirse como una sombra. Cuando su madre pregunta airadamente por qué Magnus ha roto relaciones con el instituto Alec se hace más pequeño en el asiento. Su madre clama diciendo que no es conveniente perder a un aliado ahora, no con Sebastian ganando poder. Alec esa noche vuelve a su habitación y vuelve a atrincherarse en ella, haciéndose un ovillo en su cama. Tiene la mirada perdida y rota. La mirada de alguien que se ha rendido del todo.


	3. What Parabatai Means

Es en plena noche, cuando piensa que todo el Instituto está durmiendo, cuando Alec decide salir de su habitación. Recorre los pasillos del Instituto en silencio, memorizando cada rincón. Recordando de una manera agridulce todos los momentos que ha vivido en este lugar que ya no siente como hogar. Porque el Instituto dejó de ser su hogar en el momento en el que Magnus entró en su vida. En la biblioteca le parece oír la risa de su hermano pequeño, alegre por leer cómics de superhéroes. Y la enfermería le recuerda a cuando Magnus le salvó la vida… tantos recuerdos encerrados en este lugar. Eso es todo lo que tiene ahora, recuerdos. Recuerdos y un vacío en el pecho que no le deja respirar apenas. Su corazón grita de dolor al sentirse desgarrado pero de sus labios no sale ninguna queja ni ningún quejido, una vez más Alec aparenta de cara a la galería que está bien cuando no lo está… pero ya no puede más, no puede. Por eso esa huida del instituto es como una huida de sí mismo, una huida desesperada en busca de la libertad, de poner fin a ese dolor tan horrible que no le deja vivir. 

La noche cerrada hace que la sensación de angustia por un momento sea demasiado, por un momento la oscuridad es tal que se siente claustrofóbico y su alma una vez más clama desesperada por esperanza y por luz, pero sabe que esa luz está lejos, tan lejos que resulta inalcanzable. Por lo menos es así para personas como él que han cometido la peor de las traiciones, aquellos que tienen su lugar reservado en el séptimo circulo de los infiernos. 

Alec corre sin prestar atención a donde va, tan solo quiere escapar, dejar atrás el sentimiento de culpa y de dolor que es como una carga, una carga tan pesada que le está aplastando sin piedad. Casi podría decirse que es su mente le empuja a huir, que es ella quien le ha llevado hasta la cornisa de aquel edificio. Y Alec avanza hasta el borde de la cornisa, contemplando el vacío que se extiende bajo sus pies con oscura fascinación. 

Acaba con esto Alec, estás siendo una carga para todos. No te van a echar de menos, y mucho menos Magnus. Al fin y al cabo ahora estás en peor lugar que Camille en su lista. Tu traición es peor que la suya, tu traición no merece perdón. 

El abismo que se extendía a sus pies parecía susurrar promesas de que sería todo rápido, de que acabaría pronto. De que esta zona estaba lo suficientemente lejos de todo como para que nadie llamase a la policía intentando denunciar un intento de suicidio. Y eso está bien, no quiere dar explicaciones de por qué está aquí, no quiere que le vean en su hora más baja. No quiere dar la razón a aquellos que dicen que es débil, que siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será.

Un paso. Un paso es lo que le separa de una caída que puede liberarle de todo. Y sin embargo, Alec no da el paso hacia adelante, aunque tampoco hacia atrás. Se queda allí parado en la cornisa del edificio mirando el vacío con oscura fascinación. Las lágrimas fluyen libremente por sus mejillas, el peso de la culpa y del dolor hace que baje los hombros adoptando una postura derrotada. El aire parece salir de sus pulmones muy lentamente. Acaba con esto ya, se valiente por una vez.  
-¡ALEC NO! 

Demasiado rápido para que su cerebro lo registre todo se ve apartado violentamente de la cornisa, y Alec lucha para zafarse de lo que sea que le está aferrando y le empuja hacia atrás. Es un instinto que no consigue aplacar, el de luchar para zafarse, pero su atacante no le suelta. Su atacante no es otro que Jace, que se mantiene en sus trece aferrándole fuerte. 

-¿De verdad crees que te dejaría hacer esto? Eres mi hermano, mi parabati, ¡no voy a dejar que te estrelles! 

¿Qué he estado a punto de hacer? 

Alec intenta luchar por llevarse el aire a los pulmones, ¿qué ha estado a punto de hacer? ¿Cómo es que se ha dejado ir tanto? ¿En qué momento la oscuridad que encerró en su interior le ha ganado la partida? ¿A tanto ha llegado esto para que Jace, que no ha llorado en desde que tenía 10 años, esté llorando por él? 

-A veces me olvido de que tú también tienes un límite. Pero este no es el final… Alec, Alec no estás solo ¿Me oyes? No estás solo. 

La fiereza de Jace contrasta con sus lágrimas, es una imagen impactante porque Jace no llora. Porque Jace es el nephilim perfecto, el hijo perfecto, y él no debería llorar y menos por él. Pero sin embargo, él está aquí. Jace ha elegido seguirle y pararle, Jace no se avergüenza de llorar por alguien tan roto como él. Allí en aquella cornisa su hermano le repite incansablemente que no está solo, que le quiere y que le ayudará a salir de esta. Y por primera vez desde que su mundo cayese en pedazos en aquella boca de metro abandonada, Alec cree.   
Ambos permanecen abrazados durante un tiempo más en aquella cornisa, y ahí es cuando Alec comprende de verdad el vínculo de pabarati. Comprende que es un camino de doble sentido, y que tiene la suerte de que su hermano no tirará la toalla con él, no importa lo mal que esté la situación que Jace no le dejará caer. 

-Jace ¿te puedes quedar conmigo un rato más?

-¿De verdad que tienes que preguntar? 

Tal vez Jace por una vez tenga razón, tal vez este no sea el final.


	4. For you, there's nothing in the world i wouldn't do

Con más pena que gloria las semanas van pasando en el Instituto de Nueva York, semanas que se transforman en meses. Sus hermanos siguen apoyándole, y eso hace que Alec poco a poco vaya sacando fuerzas de flaqueza para ir tirando para adelante. Saca fuerzas porque durante toda su vida solo se han tenido ellos 3 y al parecer esa es una de las cosas que no ha cambiado en este tiempo. Y agradece el poderse apoyar en ellos, y más aun ahora que Jace tiene el fuego celestial en su interior y no sabe cómo controlarlo. Tampoco es que él se encuentre al cien por cien, a veces se despierta mareado y con ganas de vomitar, pero los hermanos silenciosos están más enfocados en Jace. Cosa que entiende, porque el fuego celestial es algo mortífero y es un milagro que su hermano no haya muerto al tener eso en sus venas.

-¿Tampoco hoy has podido dormir bien?

Isabelle y esa manía que tiene de aparecer cuando menos lo espera y cuando ya pensaba que se libraba de fingir que estaba bien. Más que nada porque Izzy va a acabar estallando un día de estos con semejante presión encima. Pero Isabelle es como él, terca como una mula y no le gusta mentirle a su hermana.

-No, supongo que es una racha, que pasará.

Intenta quitarle hierro al asunto, no son más que pesadillas y el cansancio por una situación que nos viene grande a todos, ya se pasará, hay cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse.

-Alec que te desmayaste ayer en el entrenamiento ¿y si te vuelve a pasar pero esta vez en una lucha de verdad?

Los ojos negros de Isabelle le miran preocupados, y una vez más Alec no puede evitar sentirse culpable por hacer que su hermana se preocupe por él, y por haber estado a punto de dejarla sola aquella vez...

-No va a pasarme nada, Izzy. Te lo prometo.

A ver si un día dejas de hacer promesas que no sabes si vas a poder cumplir.

Era algo que era superior a sus fuerzas, cuando veía a Isabelle o a Jace sufrir su primer instinto era protegerles, ofrecer confort. Aun estando hecho pedazos seguía con ese habito. Atrajo a su hermana en un breve pero intenso abrazo, para intentar transmitirle paz. Al fin y al cabo, Isabelle era su hermana y hasta que conoció a Magnus su hermana había sido su corazón, la única persona que había sabido ver a través de su máscara y que no se había espantado por ello. Dios, ojala pudiese quitarle a Isabelle toda la angustia y el dolor. De repente se sentía cansado, cansado porque una vez más sus padres no estaban para consolar a sus hijos, estaban demasiado ocupados intentando quedar bien ante la Clave. No por primera vez, Alec se preguntó cómo sería si sus padres ejerciesen como tales por una vez. Si por una vez ellos fuesen los que abrazasen a Isabelle y le dijesen que todo iba a ir bien. Pero eso no iba a pasar nunca, y él lo sabía. Haciendo de tripas corazón se deslizó una vez más en su papel de responsable, al fin y al cabo él era el mayor, él era el que debía cuidar de Izzy y de Jace.

-Todo saldrá bien, Izzy. Ya verás como al final salvamos el día.

Salvas una vida, salvas cien vidas pero ¿quién nos salva a nosotros?

Ambos hermanos permanecieron abrazados un momento más, intentando ignorar el presentimiento de que algo gordo iba a pasar. Convencidos de que mientras permaneciesen juntos tenían alguna posibilidad de presentar batalla a lo que se les venía encima.


	5. Chapter 5

La cabeza le daba vueltas, se encontraba desorientado. Esta no era su habitación, ¿dónde estaba? Cuando Alec por fin pudo abrir los ojos y enfocar la vista sin que todo le diese vueltas comprobó que se hallaba en un sitio tristemente familiar, la enfermería.

¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué hago aquí?

-Menos mal que has despertado, bella durmiente, a Izzy estaba a punto de darle un chungo de preocupación.

Bromeó Jace alzando las cejas, como le gustaba picarle, bueno a él y a todo ser viviente, pero es que Jace era Jace. Y que volviese a las andadas era un sinónimo de que el rubio estaba mejor.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Izzy te encontró tirado en el suelo de la librería y te trajo aquí. Estamos esperando ahora a que los hermanos Silenciosos nos digan qué narices pasa contigo.

-¿Conmigo? Si yo estoy perfectamente.

-Tú no te has mirado al espejo últimamente ¿no?

No le queda otra que bajar la cabeza porque sabe que le ha pillado.

-No quiero ser una carga.

-Pues entonces déjate cuidar.

Antes de que pueda replicarle a su parabati su madre y su hermana entran en la enfermería, seguidas del Hermano Enoch. Alec no puede evitar sentir como un escalofrío le recorre la espina dorsal, como un presentimiento de que algo malo está a punto de pasar. En su mente, tampoco puede evitar comparar el halo que emana el hermano Enoch con el que emanaba el hermano Zacharie. El hermano Zacharie transmitía tranquilidad, el hermano Zacharie no tenía ese aire de juez y verdugo que imperaba ahora en aquella habitación.

"Alexander Ligthwood"

La voz del hermano Enoch no transmite emociones pero no puede evitar hacerle sentir pequeño y débil, como si de repente le estuviesen juzgando y no supiese por qué. Pero no es un sentimiento agradable y Alec intenta incorporarse como si fuese a luchar contra lo que sea que le anda acechando. Está en tensión, sabe que algo no anda bien, pero no sabe el qué exactamente. Tal vez esté imaginando cosas, pero la voz mental del hermano Enoch le suena distinta a otras ocasiones...

"Hemos averiguado la causa de esas molestias que has estado experimentando."

La voz le suena como con desprecio y hostilidad y no debe de estárselo imaginando porque ve que sus hermanos se han tensado también y por todos los ángeles, Isabelle está adoptando una postura claramente defensiva.

¿Qué está pasando?

"Hacía años que no se daba ningún caso semejante, esto solo había pasado con aquellas personas que se han desviado del camino de la rectitud moral y han atentado contra los principios de los ángeles y de la Clave"

Alec aferró la muñeca de Isabelle al tiempo que clavaba sus ojos en los de su hermana, implorante "Isabelle por lo que más quieras, contrólate, no puedes agredir a un hermano Silencioso, eso sería visto como infracción grave."

-¡Déjese de monsergas y díganos qué le pasa a mi hermano!

Su madre parece furiosa y asqueada, y Alec tiene que recurrir a toda su fuerza no solo para no soltar a Isabelle, sino para mantenerse erguido bajo el peso de esa mirada.

-Creo que Alexander sabe lo qué ha hecho, ¿no es cierto?

-Lo lamento madre, pero no se de lo que estás hablando, así que te agradecería que dejases de andarte con rodeos y me dijeses qué es lo que te molesta tanto a la cara.

Y Alec se alza y se encara a su madre, con serenidad y con una fuerza que no sabía ni que tenía. En aquel momento en la enfermería él y Maryse son como dos trenes que van a chocar inevitablemente, ambos tercos, ambos no dispuestos a moverse de sus posiciones.

-No era suficiente el que arrastraras nuestro nombre por el fango con tu aventura con ese brujo, no, tenías que mezclar nuestras sangres. Tenías que humillarnos aún más.

Por un momento, el silencio se adueña de la enfermería y Alec abre los ojos en shock porque la información hace clic en su sitio en su cabeza y oye, es un hombre y ¿cómo demonios se supone que esto puede estarle pasando a él? Por un momento la confusión es tal que se olvida de dónde está. Craso error, pues es lo que necesita Maryse para volver a la carga.

-Alec aún no es demasiado tarde, aún puedes librarte de lo que ese... subterráneo te ha hecho. Eso, eso es una abominación que tiene que desaparecer.

-¿Cómo puedes hablar así de tu propio nieto? ¡No te atrevas, no te atrevas a hablar así de Magnus o de mi hijo!

-¿¡Como te atreves?! ¿¡Vas a poner a esa abominación por delante de tu deber, de tu familia?!

-¡¡MI HIJO NO ES NINGUNA ABOMINACIÓN!!

Y ese grito de desafío le sale del alma, porque le da igual que sea su madre, no va a permitir que diga esas cosas. Sabe que tiene una decisión delante, o su madre y la Clave o... su hijo. Su hijo, dios le es tan raro, todo está pasando demasiado rápido. Pero en realidad la decisión es más fácil de lo que cualquiera podría pensar. Alec sale corriendo.

-¡Alec, Alec como salgas por la puerta no serás bienvenido en el Instituto! ¡¡Te voy a prohibir la entrada!!

Alec se queda mirando a su madre desde la puerta del Instituto.

-No te atreverás a elegir a esa escoria antes que a tu familia.

-Estás llamando a escoria a mi familia.

Y con paso firme Alec abandona el Instituto de Nueva York y se adentra a la carrera en la noche. No sabe dónde va, tan solo necesita pensar.


End file.
